1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data display systems and displays. More specifically, the present invention relates to automated systems and methods for monitoring athletic performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming, running, walking, cycling, rowing, skating, and other means for traversing distances are common forms of exercise. Frequently, these exercises are performed in a venue where a predetermined circuit is repeatedly traversed. Each tour of such a circuit is commonly called a ‘lap’. Frequently, many laps are completed in succession to define an event, such as a race or exercise session. A race has a total duration and each lap time is commonly referred to as a split. Thus, a split time relates to a single lap and a total number of laps relates to a total time for an event. An example of this is swimming laps in a swimming pool. A person engaging is such an exercise will typically plan to spend a particular amount of time, such as thirty minutes to an hour, swimming back and forth in a pool, or plan to complete a certain number of laps before completing an exercise session.
For example, in order to track the progress made in a pool, a swimmer must count the number of laps that have been completed. However, it is very common to lose track or forget the current lap number. Indeed, the number of laps can easily exceed fifty in a given session. Hence, mental lap counting can lead to confusion. Even if a swimmer does not have difficulty remembering the lap count, a considerable amount of attention may be spent on counting the laps. This causes a diversion of the swimmer's focus from breathing, technique, race strategy, or other matters that may be important in conjunction with the lap count.
It may also be important to keep track of such parameters as split time and elapsed time. Given that swimmers often wear goggles and despite the availability of anti-fogging technology, goggles often substantially obscure vision after a few laps as the swimmer's body heats up. Thus, it can be difficult for a swimmer to read a conventional timepiece during an event.
Currently, the typical manner by which swimmers stay apprised of the elapsed time is to pause and look up at a poolside clock or a waterproof wristwatch. Either of these approaches requires a break in the swimming pattern, which detracts from the rhythm and pace of the swimming activity and can result in a loss of time and competitiveness.
Others have fashioned devices that rely on physical contact as each lap is traversed. For example, devices may be placed at the end of a pool that operate mechanically to sense each lap as the swimmer turns and pushes off the pool side wall. However, these devices are susceptible to tampering, accidental or otherwise. In addition, pools often have many people moving around during exercise, practice and races, and it is common for a swimmer to share a lane of a pool with another swimmer. If a mechanical device is used to track the number of pushes made by a swimmer, there is a significant probability that counting and timing errors will be introduced by such other individuals.
Another aspect of physical activity is the exertion required and the stress that this exertion places on the human body. While it is desirable to elevate body functions in order to benefit from exercise, care must be taken to do so in a controlled, safe, manner. Athletes frequently desire to monitor their heart rate and blood-oxygen levels so as to control the level of stress and to maintain adequate oxygen levels. Blood-oxygen levels in swimmers are of particular concerns since the athletes must raise their head from the water to breathe. This can be done every stroke, every second stroke, or even every third stroke. Heart rate and blood oxygen levels can be monitored with sensing devices that attach to the fingertip and use light emitters and sensors to measure heart rate and blood-oxygen levels, but utilizing such devices during activities can be challenging. For example, a swimmer often needs real-time information about the exertion and stress levels so that adjustments can be made to level of effort and the frequency of breathing.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for tracking the number of laps in a repetitive circuit activity, for keeping accurate elapsed time measurements for both the total and split times, for monitoring heart rate and blood-oxygen levels, and for conveying such information to individual athletes.